magifandomcom-20200222-history
Aladdin, Alibaba
Aladdin, Alibaba & Hakuryuu vs Dunya, Isaac & Ithnan is a fight between Aladdin, a Magi, Alibaba Saluja, the former third Prince of Balbadd, Hakuryuu Ren, the fourth Prince of the Kou Empire, and members of Al-Thamen, Ithnan, Dunya Musta'sim and her knight, Isaac. Prologue As Alibaba has many problems with Isaac, Aladdin protects him and suggests fighting to stall time. Hakuryuu, who left unconscious Morgiana with Tiare, decides to join them and help with the defeating Al-Thamen's members as well. Battle Ithnan asks Dunya if it's possible to let Hakuryuu live, but she answers it's not and begins to summon her Extreme Magic. Wanting to stop her, Aladdin attacks her with Har-Har Rasas, but Isaac, asked by Ithnan to stop all attacks fired toward Dunya until her Extreme Magic is activated, interferes. Aladdin announces he has a plan, and wants Alibaba and Hakuryuu to stop Isaac for a while. Alibaba tries to slash him, but thanks to his Household Vessel, Al-Qaus Kauza, still is unable to do anything. Isaac targets both him and Hakuryuu, who attacks with his spear. Alibaba begins to curse, since he promised to save them, remembering what he has said to Sinbad and Tiare, and Morgiana's bad state. However, it still doesn't change anything, and when Isaac almost pierces him, Hakuryuu protects him and it's his arm which gets pierced. He gives Aladdin a sign who uses Shallal Raqi. Nevertheless, Isaac is still alive, so Alibaba slashes him only to find out, that he is empty in the inside. Then, Dunya's Extreme Magic, Rea Bard activates. From being pierced by thousands of swords Aladdin save himself and his companions by using Shallal Sarab, which used steam created by Shallal Raqi. Alibaba appears from behind and slashes Isaac, making Dunya surprised why he's there. Hakuryuu then aims at Dunya, but Isaac blocks his attack. Dunya orders him to defeat them to which he obviously agrees. However, due to Magoi loss his acceleration decreases. Alibaba pierces Isaac's head, which happens to be empty as well. Aladdin explains that Isaac is just a doll made of iron sand, which moved thanks to Dunya's magnetic power. Isaac tries to stand but is unable and becomes just a sand. It breaks Dunya to the point of her starting crying. Alibaba, confused, wonders who they are, since they might have been used for some reasons, just like Cassim. Aladdin tells she might be unable to move on with her live as Alibaba's late friend. He then uses Wisdom of Solomon to find turn of fate, "falling into depravity" in her memories. Her memories are not only seen by Aladdin, but by Alibaba and Hakuryuu as well. Aladdin then brings Issac's rukh to Dunya and explains to Alibaba and Hakuryuu the meaning of fate, rukh's guidance. Dunya's rukh turns white as she bids Isaac farewell and loses consciousness. Aftermath Ithnan, who is still alive, becomes a snake. Aladdin, Alibaba and Hakuryuu take Morgiana and Tiare with them and move forward toward Zagan's location. Navigation Category:Fights Category:Zagan Arc